recruit romance (torchwood)
by purple5901
Summary: this is the romance between jack and gwen from torchwood. i did write one on jack and ianto called special days - jack and ianto (torchwood) so could you check it out and give me feedback, positive or negative.
1. first kiss

i wanted gwen cooper since the moment i laid eyes on her. i knew she was taken and i knew that relationships built on looks were completly pointless but i couldnt help it. she was beautiful in every single way. i loved her. i always loved her...

* * *

"gwen cooper" she said offering a hand to the rest of the team. they all looked at her like she was completly insane.

"what do we do with that?" asked owen harper, the rude one of the bunch. gwen looked at him, completly unsurprised and said

"well in the real world, owen harper, we shake it. you should try taking your headout of the clouds. you might just get a big surprise!"

everyone laughed at gwens chirpy attitude that left even owen stunned.

"hi. im jack harkness," i said walking over to her and taking her hand."captain jack harkness. this is ianto jones, toshika sato and as you already know, thats owen harper."

"very pleased to meet the rest of you," she said looking at me. i knew from that moment that i had to have gwen cooper for my own.

* * *

**this section is written after day one but before ghost machine.**

i awoke from another dream, my lips tingling as i remembered gwen cooper lips against mine. it was only a small, thank you kiss but the feeling i felt never went away, like it did with most people.

suddenly there was a knock at my door. i got out of bed, switched the light on and padded over to the door. it was rhys, gwens boyfriend.

"have you seen her?" he demanded, barging past me and into the flat.

"who?" i asked.

"gwen! she didnt come home later. i thoughtshe might be here with...with you," he replied. you could hear the jealousy in his voice when he said that.

"look, im sure that she has just gone to stay with a mate for the night. she will be back by morning, youll see," i told him, trying not to look concerned.

"im off to london for 6 months at five this morning, i wont get to say goodbye. if she comes into work tomorrow, you get her to call me!" rhys snarled, storming out of the flat. i waited until i heard his car drive away before phoning ianto.

"ianto?" i said when he answered the phone."we have problem. gwens gone."

* * *

3 days. she has been missing for three days and only now have we got a trace on her phone.

"got it!" i yelled.

"where?"tosh asked.

"warehouse down by the docks. lets go, ill drive,"i yelled, grabbing the keys. we jumped into the SUV and began the 15 minute journey to the docks.

* * *

"gwen?" i called, kicking the door down."GWEN!" i noticed the pool of blood on the floor and followed the trail quickly, finding gwen at the centre of it. i rushed over to her and knelt by her side. owen came over and checked her pulse while i cradled her head in my hands.

"she still alive, but only just. her pulse is very weak. we need to get her to hospital," owen informed me. we lifted her together and put her on the back seat of the SUV. i rested her head on my lap and owen jumped into the driving seat.

* * *

it was three weeks since gwen was let out of hosptial and still she is messed up. she comes into work everyday, but she usually goes down into the cells to rest where it is quiet. one time she woke so violently from a nightmare that we could hear her up in the hub and owen had to sedate her. i have never left her side from that point on.

today, she sat moping on the sofa. it was quiet and there was no sign of rift activity.

"gwen, you should go hom, get some rest," i told her, noticing thatshe jumped when i put my hand on her shoulder.

"someone needs to stay with her," owen told me so i grabbed her car keys. "you can all go home. we're done for the day." i hepled gwen out of the door and into her car.

when we got to her house, she ha fallen asleep so i carried her upsairs to her flat and put her into her bed, covering her with the covers. i kissed the top of her head and went to sit down on the sofa. i wanted to stay awak but somehow mamaged to doze off into sleep.

* * *

i was awakended by the sound of screaming. i knew who it was and rushed to gwens bedside. she was thrasing around so i woke her from her sleep.

"jack, stay with me. dont leave me alone," she whimpered. i knew that rhys would hate me for what i was about to do but i slid off my shoes an jumped under the cover and held her close.

she woke a few hours later and i woke as a result.

"sorry. i didnt mean to wake you," she whispered. i looked around, unsure of where i was, then i remembered. gwen! i looked down at the bed to see a small, pale face peeking out at me from under the blanket.

"its ok," i told her. i could see that she had been crying so i pulled her up from under the blankets and hugged her tight. within minutes my shoulder was soaking wet.i patted her head gently, reassuring her that it was ok and she pulled away. she looked into my eyes and i knew that this was probably the wost moment possible, but i leaned down a kissed her on the lips.

* * *

we carried on kissing and we kissed for ages. i had never felt the sensation with anyone than what i felt with her. i knew from that moment that i had to do everything to make gwen cooper mine.


	2. the night with gwen

someone shifted in my bed. as a natural reaction, i switched on the light and grabbed my gun. i heard a cry coming from underneath the covers. Gwen! i put my gun back on the side table and then pulled her out of the blankets.

"im sorry, Gwen. i didn't mean to scare you," i said holding her close. she was shaking like a leaf. daylight flooded through a gap in the curtains and when i checked my watch, it said half past eight.

"Gwen, were late!" i said jumping out of her bed, dragging her with me. she seemed alot more alert, but doing the simplest of things tired her out.

she hated pity but you couldnt help but give it to her, espesially in this was surprisingly easy to get gwen into her ar and down to the hub and she seemed to take more part in activities today, not that there were many to do. the rift was quiet.

* * *

she couldnt sleep though. even when i help her so close it felt there were six people rammed onto a single bed.

"thank you for staying with me jack" she said a kissed me gently on the mouth. i leaned down and ontinued the kissing and gwen rolled on top of me. i run my hands up and down her back and then rollled on top of her. i slid the shouldes of her fluffy, white rabbit onesie down her shoulders slightly and she rolled back on top of fun, breathing heavily. i continued kissing her neck and i rolled bak on top of her. she bagan unbuttoning my shirt only to find an undershirt, in frustration.

i untucked the undershirt from my trousers and let her run my hands over my back before she lifted it over my head. i unzipped her onsie full and slid it off her legs. she undid the buckle on m belt and slid my trousers down. our underwear was soon tossed to one side.

i could tell from then one that this was going to be a night to remember.


End file.
